


It Smells like Dust and Moonlight

by crashstiel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashstiel/pseuds/crashstiel
Summary: The ceiling of the guard tower was nothing special, but moonlight streamed through the windows and the stars scattered across the sky made way into the small room. In the center of it all, on sleeping bags, Maggie and Glenn lie, breathing quietly. The air was cool and still.





	

Glenn reached his hand out to intertwine his fingers with Maggie's. The movement was sweet and familiar, and Maggie couldn't help the smile that split across her face, happiness spreading from where her and Glenn's fingertips connected.

His head was on her chest, and he was listening to her beating heart, his breath warm on her collarbone. 

She raised her free hand to tangle through Glenn's hair. 

The ceiling of the guard tower was nothing special, but moonlight streamed through the windows and the stars scattered across the sky made way into the small room. In the center of it all, on sleeping bags, Maggie and Glenn lie, breathing quietly. The air was cool and still. 

Maggie quietly asked, "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if all of this was fixed? If we would all stay together, as a family? If we would be able to go back? If it would be better?"

Glenn looked into her eyes, sitting up slightly, "Of course. All the time." She moved her hand from his hair to the side of his face, lightly brushing her thumb across his cheekbone. "Sometimes I wonder that maybe if the CDC had lasted a little longer, then Dr. Jenner could have found a cure. I wonder if one of the people that are wandering around dead would have been able to stop this. I wonder if this is really it."

She looked at him, expecting him to go on, "And?" 

He smiled, "And I remember that because of all this," he briefly broke his their hands apart and motioned around them before sliding their fingers back together, "I met you. If the world hadn't ended and restarted, or changed completely- or done whatever this is- then we wouldn't be here right now, sitting in this tower, safe, with a future." 

He leaned up and kissed her temple before returning to his spot on her chest. Her hand ran up and down his back soothingly. 

He was right. They were there in that moment because of how things turned out. They were there because they were both lonely, the end of everything ringing in their ears. There because Rick's group brought change and a reality that she and the other Greenes weren't aware of before. 

After seeing the farm swarmed by walkers, the vast fields littered with bodies of the dead, seeing the loss of her home, Glenn brought her back. She was crying and sobbing, the whole situation seeming to suffocate her and take up all the air around her. When Glenn stopped the car and told her he loved her, oxygen rushed into her lungs, cold and bitter, clear and awakening, her ribs expanding in violent, airy sobs.

The odds of them meeting and falling in love before the turn was incalculable. Glenn teases Maggie about how she never would have noticed him, which she shuts him up with by giving him a gentle kiss, telling him he shouldn't be so sure. 

At the farm in the mornings, when the sunlight passed through Maggie's curtains, it would shine on her bed and the soft glow pulled her in so she would hesitantly lie next to Glenn, fingers skating ghostly over his sleeping form before settling lightly on his hands. Comfort spreading low in her stomach as his chest rose and fell. 

Glenn was sat in the pickup with Rick, large expanse of road ahead of them. Nervously nudging his shotgun with his foot, he was telling Rick about their relationship, who, to his surprise, told him, "Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you, and not just because you're one of the last men standing." He gave Glenn a meaningful look before returning his eyes to the road. Glenn smiled shyly, and hid his face in his hands, laughing lightly. 

When Glenn was walking after Maggie, desperately trying to explain why he told the group, why he couldn't lie to them. Telling her, "I realized something. I forgot that they were dangerous. I don't care if they're sick people or dead people, they're dangerous. And then I realized something else. That I don't want you in danger ever. So I hate to blow your dad's big secret, but I'm sick of secrets. Secrets get you killed. And I'd rather have you pissed off at me and alive, than liking me and dead. So that's why I told them." He turned and walked off in the opposite direction. What he said was heavy in her heart, and she called after him.

"Hey, Walker Bait."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Glenn." She smiled, and glanced down at his lips before putting her hands on the sides of his face, and leaning in, lips soft and light on his. 

The times when they sat close in the back seats of the cars, the cold creeping through their clothes. Everyone throwing worried glances at Lori's growing stomach, quietly telling Rick he was running out of time to keep on running. Seated tight together, Glenn's heartbeat a steady thrum against her lips pressed to his throat. 

When Glenn would carefully pull out Hershel's pocket watch, staring at it, closing his fist around it, thoughts seeming to flood his mind, and he'd look up to see the old man staring at him, before nodding slowly.

His hands lightly trailing across her skin, eyes searching for scratches or other injuries, carefully turning her shoulders to check her back, lips pressed gently against her skin. She'd sit with her eyes closed, waiting patiently for him to be satisfied that she was safe and still here with him. 

Gazing at the sky through the large windows, Maggie quietly looked for constellations while Glenn wrote "I love you" on her stomach. His touch was soft and light, barely trailing over her shirt.

Shifting closer, Glenn opened his mouth to speak, before hesitantly telling her, "I would give up everything for you. The trees, the air, the sunlight, all for you."

"What about everyone else? What would they do? The rest of the world?" She asked.

He moved to kiss her, slightly pulling back to look into her eyes as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Smiling sweetly and telling her as if it were the most obvious thing, "You are my world."


End file.
